


Chained To Gentle Hands

by Lykeans



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykeans/pseuds/Lykeans
Summary: This is a request from reader4books...This is based off a picture orginally from a Tumblr page that no longer exists from "ukebeast". I take no credit from the picture, so I will respect the orginal artist (whoever they are) and not post it on this page. Instead I will leave a link down below.Happy Halloween!





	Chained To Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This is a request from reader4books...
> 
> This is based off a picture orginally from a Tumblr page that no longer exists from "ukebeast". I take no credit from the picture, so I will respect the orginal artist (whoever they are) and not post it on this page. Instead I will leave a link down below.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Walker was flipping through papers, reading the reports his men sent him after scouting around the Ghost Zone. He was in the middle of the second page when his office door was knocked.

"You may enter." He calls out, barely lifting his glowing eyes from the paper.

The door slowly creaks open, a white glove was the first thing Walker sees out the corner of his eyes. He doesn't say anything, just waits patiently for the occupant of the hand to enter on his own free will.

After the hand, the door opens more for a boot to follow, then a tuff of white hair. It took quite a while for the familiar black hazmat and green eyes to peek out. Danny Phantom edges out a bit from behind the door, lowering his head and hunching his shoulders. "H-Hi." He gives a nervous wave by the door. "I'm not...I'm not bothering you...am I?"

Walker takes in Phantom's behavior, his nervous posture, how he uses the door as a shield to cover half his body. The slight stuttering in his greeting, the half effort to wave his hand in direction with only his fingers. Gone were his cocky attitude and loud language, barging into his office by kicking the door open. Now, he waits...

"Take a seat." Walker calmly instructs, "I'll be done in a moment." He goes back to reading, not needing to look up to know the teen did as told. He could hear the nervous steps in the boy's movement, boots squeaking against the tiles his office floor. Walker remembers all the signs. All the little gestures... The teen would try to quiet his steps by walking slowly, barely tip-toeing around the furniture with arms press tightly to his sides. And just when he reaches the sofa, the teen hunch his shoulders as he sits down, laying his hands in his lap, waiting quietly. Patiently. Then after a while, he'll start fidgeting and send few curious looks around the office. 

Walker sighs mostly to himself. Counting in his head, this would be the third time the same week if he were counting earth time. The boy was either extremely stressed or he enjoys the Warden's presence over his friends. Either way, it was still bordering on the edge of it being unhealthy. 

He will have to bring it up.

Walker settles his papers down on his desk, piercing green eyes caught onto a smaller, much younger pair. The boy was clearly stressed. Dark rings under his eyes, bed head more frazzled than normal. Hell, he must have just came from a fight with that blast injury on his side. Didn't even take his tie to recuperate, just came straight to him. Regarding this, it has to be a something family related to send the teen his way. Walker was never good with family matters, especially since his family died centuries ago. Maybe a push towards someone with... healthier advice could help. Maybe? But for now, he'll just play along. He needs to know what kind of head space the boy is in.

He leans back into his seat and folds his hands into his lap. "What happened this time?"

Danny looks to the side. "I don't want to talk about it." He crosses his arms and hunches either further into his seat. 

The teen was being defensive, barricading and suppressing whatever dark thoughts plaguing his mind. The Warden will not tolerate any self-destructive behavior. None of it... "You know the rules," he slows his speech, "I won't help you until I know what's in your head."

Danny glares at the ghost with his arms still crossed. The warden doesn't move, doesn't even mimic the signs of breathing. He just sits there as this impregnable force daring something to hit him. He doesn't crumble, never falters in his actions. He was always this steady working machine constantly advancing. Then again, Danny knew better. The ghost, though tough as he makes himself, has a kind _imposing_ heart. It was why he was here instead of...there. Back on earth, with his friends and family. Back where reality would catch up to him and steal whatever ounce of happiness he scrounge up. To lose that sense of responsibility. To ease all his burdens on his shoulders. To just...

Let go.

And it all starts here with the tiniest of steps.

Danny takes a deep breath. "It was my mom that... I got in a fight with." Walker still doesn't move, so Danny continues. "I was patrolling...like I usually do and mom caught up to me when I wasn't looking. I was fighting this ghost that had this ability to create fake shadows of other people. He nicked me pretty good a few times, and just when I had him, I got blasted from the back. It burned. And she was calling me all these names and... It hurt so much I thought I was actually thought I was gonna die." Danny drops his shoulders, letting go all his defenses, "All I could think of when I was running away to find a safe place where she wouldn't hunt me down and...get away from all those hateful words." With a last deep breath, he relaxes and falls back into his seat.

Walker stands from his desk and walks around to the front, leaning against it as he cross his arms. "Safe word?"

"Fruit-loop." Danny replies without hesitation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Danny nods.

Walker tugs on his hat, forcing the fedora to tilt more forward. "Stand." He gestures with a raising palm.

Danny stands. Fixing his posture, he hold his head up higher and kept looking straight forward, arms at his sides and feet spread at a shoulder's length. He breathes evenly, more relaxed than he was when he first entered Walker's office. 

Walker walks up to the teen and raises his head just a slight. He hums in acceptance as the boy doesn't meet his eyes, keeping his sight forward. He then circles the boy a couple of times, mentally taking notes on his wounds and bruises. Looking down, he notices the boy's toes were a bit off, so he corrects them by nudging them with his foot. Not too hard, just gentle enough to where the teen would notice to move without the need to look down. Taking a few steps back, Walker again hums in acceptance. "I would've had you clean yourself up, but I'm guessing you're on a tight schedule?"

"Yes, sir." Danny replies in a gentle tone, the teen extremely vulnerable at this point.

There was no turning back now.

Walker holds his hands behind his back and stares at the teen for a while longer. "I'll be back. Don't move." Walker leaves the room, letting his steps be heard loud and clear for the teen remember who was in charge now. It was always part of their play. The warden would test the boy's patience with long periods of silence. If the boy evens moves, there would be punishment. This would also tell Walker where exactly the teen was in his mind. If he was completely obedient, then the teen would feel as if the world had fallen on him. Which was fine with the warden since -well, it would be the only literal time the boy wants to given orders. BUT... If he choose to be a rebel, then the teen wants the power to be snatched away from him. The teen would have to be feeling like he has too much power and would want someone else to remind him he was still human. The last time that happened, the warden had be rough enough to leave marks on the boy's body. He was never completely comfortable harming his partners, but if it was what the teen wants, then who is the warden to deny the kid release?

The warden walks around for a while, taking mental notes of his prison and his prisoners. He then grabs a few snacks and pours a cup of coffee he... confiscated earlier. Making his way back to his office, he gives orders to some of his men and instructs his lieutenant to take over for him for the day. He was going to very busy the next few hours...

He stops before his office door and inspects himself, tightening his tie and pulling on his gloves.

The Warden enters his office seeing the back of Phantom. The teen stood still in the same spot, unmoving and quiet. His hands hung limp at his sides, feet squarely apart with toes neatly pointing forward, and with his head held high. The boy didn't move, doesn't flinch or shiver. He was the epitome of order, the stance is the embodiment of obedience. A marvel, a masterpiece.

The Warden smiles, closing the door behind himself. "On your knees."

Phantom lowers himself to his knees one leg at a time. It was done with practice and ease. He does not cross his legs or move his arms. Phantom just stands on knees, keeping his posture. The Warden can feel a swell of power stirring inside him. And it was here--right here!--the teen was willing to let him have it; his power, his body, his mind, ...his soul. The Warden can just seize it, take hold and command one of the most powerful beings! Something so comprehending, now lies fully in control in his grasp. The Warden needs only to speak, and the boy would do it.

Oh, such a dangerous game; the temptation.

"Hands behind your head."

Phantom places both hands behind his head, keeping his palms open.

The Warden walks. He once more inspects the teen, again taking mental notes of the wounds. He would have to be extremely careful around the back where the blast hit him. The bruises seem to disappear quite fast as the scars were now non-existent. The half breeds had always a remarkable healing prowess. An almost unlimited amount of energy.

The Warden stops behind Phantom and grabs him behind the neck, his fingers just about touch each other. Astonishing, how the boy completely relaxes in his hand. With a nudge from the Warden, Phantom falls forward, with the Warden's hand slowing the pace so the teen wouldn't go crashing to the floor. Still with one hand, the Warden settles Phantom's head against the floor on its side. He combs his fingers through the teen's hair, watching Phantom's back relax with a breath.

Sublime.

The Warden goes to stand over Phantom, each foot at his side. With a silent action, the Warden places his foot on the middle of the teen's back. It triggers a slight fight or flight response from the teen as his fingers clinches. Seeing this, the Warden knows Phantom wasn't ready to move onto the main course. So, the Warden digs into his coat and removes an apple and knife from his pocket. He leans forward on the leg on Phantom's back, placing all his weight on the teen, and starts to carve into the apple. The knife slowly bites into the flesh of the apple, peeling away the skin. And with each peel the Warden carves, it falls onto Phantom's head.

It was a long agonizing process.

Phantom had one order and was positioned with a simple gesture. The apple peels were...a bit much. He wants to move, get what he came for and then get back home before dinner. But, The Warden, he was standing on him peeling an apple and dropping them on his head. There was no touching, no sweet words, no action. Just this torturous slow repetitive motion of peeling and dropping, peeling and dropping, peeling...and...dropping. He wasn't going to eat the fruit! And why an apple?! It smelt so good, Danny felt like eating one. 

Phantom wiggles a little.

Walker stops his peeling.

Phantom stops his moving, after getting a silent warning from the Warden.

The Warden continues to peel the apple, but this time he eats the apple.

As Phantom realizes the pattern had change from peeling and then dropping to peeling and then eating, he begins to moan in the back of his throat. He wants to move damn it, or do something. All this laying on the floor and apple business was killing him. Really he should be annoyed or angry, but the Warden did something to him to feel something _else_ entirely. The pressure on his back continuously reminds him who was with him, the sweet scent of sliced apple peels stirs a pit in his stomach, and the silence in the room edges him into wanting --SOMETHING to be done. Phantom can feel his skin tingle, feeling more than aware of the places on his body that wasn't being touched or stepped on.

The Warden was keeping a close eye on the teen. Phantom was starting to fidget a bit more with every peel. He was moaning, craving for more attention. He was almost done with the apple, even after making sure his cuts were shallow to extend time, when Phantom's whines started turning into whimpers. He would have to punish him for this as well, but just a little longer until...

 

"Please." Phantom's voice shakes as he spoke. "Warden, please."

Ah, it was beautiful for the Warden to hear such words. "On your hands and knees." He kept his foot on the teen's back as other move into position.

Phantom had no troubles lifting himself with the Warden's weight on his back, as they both knew the teen can bench two school buses without breaking a sweat. It was the principle, its meaning, the purpose of his foot still on the teen's back. It was forcing his presence to be known, to reinforce who was in power, in control of all the decisions.

Since the teen hadn't complained once since they started, the Warden hums in acceptance; an audio cue for the boy to know he's done well. "Very good." The Warden takes a large bite out of the apple and sticks it out in front Phantom's face. "Hold this in your mouth and don't lose it."

Danny opens his mouth and bits over where the Warden ate. He hums in the taste of the sweat apple, wanting to chew on it. But he doesn't. No, instead Phantom keeps it in his mouth and quivers. And the Warden makes sure he could keep it in his mouth before he moves on to the next event.

The Warden removes his foot from Phantom's back, still watching the teen struggle with the apple in his mouth. He bends down to comb his fingers through the teen's hair, relaxing him further. Watching Phantom, the teen seems to be getting into the mood with the way the lid of his eyes gets heavy. His head leans further into his hands, clinging to every second of his touch. It was relaxing watching the teen's mind withdrawn from the outside world, completely subjective into the play.

Here he was Phantom.

Here he was Warden.

The Warden tilts Phantom's head up, a silent demand for the teen to keep his head in that position. The Warden goes back to stand over Phantom. He leans over to grab the teen's neck with his right hand, rubbing his thumb in the tense muscles. With his left, the Warden pulls down the zipper. A small combination of tenderness and care, slowly pulling the zipper down Phantom's back. Soon, not far from the zipper, the Warden runs his right hand down Phantom's neck following the spine.

The teen curls into the touch, moaning as the Warden caresses his back as far as the zipper went. His teeth sinks deeper into the fruit tasting the succulent juices on his tongue, causing him to salivate. He moans even more as the Warden traces the edges of wound, playing with his sensations of both pain and pleasure. It felt so good, it sent waves of tingles traveling up and down his spine. The cautious dancing of fingers around his wound. The leather gloves kissing his skin. It was all too much. He could feel the threat of the apple leaving his mouth as drool leaks from the sides of his mouth. It was so hard, keeping the fruit in his mouth. One moment the fruit was secured in between his teeth, now he wasn't so sure.

The Warden slows his actions, seeing Phantom starting to pant behind the fruit. Without touching Phantom, the Warden pulls the suit far enough to expose the teen's shoulders. It was then he digs his hands into the suit and reaches around into the front to grab at his chest. 

Phantom shouts from behind the apple, feeling the Warden grip at his nipples and plays with his chest like he had breasts. Twisting an turning, squeezing and pushing, tugging and...the cupping. The cupping keep driving him crazy... And the gloves were so warm, so soft against his skin. Phantom could feel the apple starting to slip, trying to shift his concentration on the apple. He didn't want to lose the apple, but it was painful. His mouth was starting to hurt from its weight. The Warden wouldn't let up on his touches. 

The Warden stops, softly pulling his hands away. "I want you to take the suit off, but keep the gloves on. Once you're done with that, hold your hands above your head." He walks away, going behind his desk to the cabinet.

Phantom did as he was told. He wasn't told to take the apple from his mouth so he keeps it there as he undresses. He folds each article of clothing before he places them on the sofa with his boots right on top, keeping the gloves on. He goes to stand were was and holds his hands above his head and waits for further instructions.

The Warden comes from behind his desk with glowing long chain handcuffs, a bottle of lubrication, and an average sized dildo. And sets them on the end table next to the sofa. He picks up the handcuffs and walks over to Phantom. He reaches up and cuffs each of Phantom's wrists, and then grabs the apple. "Let go."

Phantom releases the apple, watching the Warden move about in the room. He sends all the furniture against the wall as his desk vanishes with a snap of fingers. The end table floats over to land in front of Phantom. A full body mirror appears in a burst of flames just beside the end table, giving Phantom a full view of his nude form. His hair was a mess, his eyes were half lidded, face fully flushed with drool dripping down to his chin, and nipples fully erect from the Warden's earlier actions. And the way he was presenting himself in the reflection made him all that self-aware of his body.

The Warden walks behind him and stands to look into Phantom's eyes through the reflection. He looks down from the reflection and nudges with his foot. "Spread your legs wider."

Phantom obeys, feeling more exposed as his genitals hung free in the air.

The Warden tugs on the handcuffs, "Hold your arms higher."

Phantom again does as instructed, holding his arms far above his head until his arms only bend a little.

The Warden walks around Phantom doing an evaluation, probing the teen with his intense eyes. He tilts Phantom's head higher and then turns it to face the full length mirror, spurring the teen to watch himself. The Warden leans back to admire his work. Now it was time for the main course. "You're not allowed to touch yourself or move from this position. You can, however, move your arms but not below the waist. If you disobey, I'll tie you to the chair and spank you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir." Phantom replies.

"Good." He brushes his finger over Phantom's mouth, "Open."

Phantom was surprised when the Warden brought up the dildo and eases it into his mouth. The Warden was careful and slow with his actions, sliding the instrument down as he swallows in time for it to comfortably settle in the back of his throat. The end piece shaping around his lips quite snug to keep from sliding any further. Phantom hums around the toy, rubbing his tongue around the ridged smooth instrument. Already drool leaks from the sides and dribbles down his chin.

The Warden goes to grab the lubrication bottle and stand behind Phantom. He coats one of his leather gloves in the slippery substance and begins to ease the first finger inside of Phantom. The teen moans feeling the pressure fight against the tight ring muscle. He tries to concentrate on keeping his form, but it was very hard with the Warden messaging his insides. The Warden inserts a second finger and grabs the teen by his waist. Phantom moans even louder wanting nothing more but to make the Warden go faster and hit that certain spot inside.

Phantom struggles his stance, lowering his arms closer to his head. He feels the Warden adding another digit to the two already inside him. It was a tight fit, but God it felt so good. He was grinding against those lovely digits, moaning as those things worked oh so wonderful magic on his his insides, making him all gushy.

The Warden stops, pulling his fingers out and leaving Phantom shaking from the lost sensation. The teen was still holding to his orders, keeping his legs spread and his arms barely above his shoulders. The full out flush on his face was a ethereal look, with half closed eyes and sweat from every orifice of his body, the drool a lovely compliment. 

Temptation was such a dangerous game. He wants to ravage the teen, force him into submission! Tear at his flesh and mark him with bruises until he cries out in pleasure. Have him understand what true power is in the hands of a ghost who could wield it! Keep him like this, his own personal plaything; a doll. But, he was The Warden. A man of order who demands obedience from the most loyal of followers. His power does not come from the rules he establishes or those he forced under his thumb. No, it comes form those who would willing giving their lives into his hands.

It is where they stand now. Phantom giving his life for him to nurture and guide him, becoming this creature cultivated by his own hands. He tempered his power, soften his hate, encouraged his love, relished his being, soothe out his raging soul. True dominance comes from the trust and care readily placed into his hands, not the need to satisfy one's craving. No, never that. It was the act of desire, not the desire itself. The supervision over his actions, a safekeeping from any danger, the attentiveness to his needs. All of this the Warden can give, and in return Phantom will become his.

Phantom is his.

It was enough to make any ghost grin.

However, the Warden doesn't grin at this. He honors it with a smile. "You still with me?"

Phantom moans with a shiver. The links in the chain rattle as he pants behind the silicone toy.

The Warden pets Phantom his cleaner hand, rubbing his thumb over the other's cheek. "Good." He smoothly removes his hand and grabs the toy around the edges, "Let go."

Phantom relaxes his jaw and exhales as the Warden frees his mouth. He's dizzy, he felt like doing something but isn't sure what to do. He looks pleadingly at the Warden, "Please." He begs, not quite sure what he was begging for.

The Warden looks Phantom in the eyes and replies with a cool voice, "Patience. It will happen." He goes around Phantom and starts to grip his left butt cheek, getting a nice of the worked out rectum. "Take a deep breath."

Phantom takes his deep breath, and then moans when the Warden starts to fill him with the toy. The ridges on the toy tugs at the walls inside, messaging and reaches places that felt so very good. It grazed that little bundle of joy, sending Phantom mewling for more! More! More touch! Oh, but the Warden said not to! Phantom was at odds with himself, wanting to reach that completion and at the same time not to disappoint the man. He definitely does not want the chair or the spanking. So he does the only thing he could do, rock against the toy inside of him.

The Warden laughs a bit at Phantom's reaction. "Are we that eager? Here, let me help." He removes his hold from Phantom and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a dial for the vibrator. Out of the ten levels, he starts it out on three.

Phantom just about convulses as the vibrator turns on. It was moving inside messaging him more and touching all the right places. The heavy impression on his insides, the impact on those bundle of nerves, excitement running up and down his whole body, and just staring at himself in the mirror. All of it was enough to send his consciousness in an uproar.

"You're not allowed to come yet." Oh, and the Warden was so ever cruel for that new rule. "Not yet."

He said 'yet', so Phantom just has to hold out. But how can he when the Warden decides to touch him with warm leather gloves, dance his fingers up and down his sides. But not yet, the Warden said not yet...

The Warden coats both his hands in lubrication, settling himself behind Phantom. He reaches over to the front and gently grips the base of Phantom's cock and aims it at a certain half eaten fruit sitting innocently on the end table. He starts working the teen's shaft, watching Phantom's every reaction in the mirror. His little "oh's" and "ah's" gradually climbs in octaves, his voice cracking more on the high pitched side. Even louder mewls with every twist of the Warden's wrist. It was a beautiful site... It wouldn't hurt to turn the dial up another two levels.

It was becoming so intense. Those large leather gloves working him from the front, the toy in the back, the need to touch himself, to keep to his Warden's commands, only to be pulled back in the overwhelming absorption, splitting his attention down two opposing ends. It was blinding, catastrophic, and so-so-so goo~ood. 

And yet, in between these two worlds, he was flying. 

"Come for me Phantom."

Danny lets go.

He lets go of the fear. The hurt. The shame. The lies. The guilt. The secrets. The responsibility. The needs. The wants. The wishes. The desires. The dreams. The nightmares. The fate of two worlds. Who he was. Who has come to be. What he has become. How he became it. 

He lets go of Phantom.

He lets go of Danny.

 

 

 

_It was absolute bliss_

 

 

 

But he hears someone calling him...

What was his name?

"Phantom."

No, that's no quite right...

"Danny."

Oh.

"Come back." 

But he doesn't want to, it feels so good here.

"Danny come back." 

He can feel something touching him, they felt even better.

"Come back to me Danny."

 

Danny opens his eyes to see green ones, they glow. A white face... a black hat...? Who...?

"Come back to me Danny."

He was touching him, fingers in his hair. Something... smooth and warm on his face, stroking him. 

"Can you hear me Danny?"

"I..." He name was Danny. Danny Fenton... it was coming back to him now. His friends... his family. The Warden... Walker. "I...I... don't..." 

"Take your time Danny and come back." He continues to pet him on the head. "I'll be right here."

He was Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton with his older sister Jazz, who he hasn't heard from for quite a while. His two best friends are Sam Mason and Tucker Folley. They all go to the same high school, hang out at the same places, and go...go... He was Danny Phantom a ghost, the protector of Amity Park. He's the most wanted by ghosts and ghost hunters alike. That's right... he and his friends go ghost hunting. And he was half ghost... so weird. The Warden, Walker. He's a ghost too. They used to fight each other too, but now they were buddies...or something like that. Maybe more? Why was he here?

Then it starts kind of comes rushing back... He was fighting a weird ghost and his mom shot him the back. It hurt so much he thought... he thought... Huh? What had he thought? He knew it hurt and it upset him, but why? "What time is it?"

Walker pulls back his sleeve, "It's six fourteen pm. You don't have to be home until eight." He lowers his arm to go back to petting Danny's head again.

 

"Cool. Have you seen my phone?"

Walker raises a brow.

Danny felt pretty aware of his nudity...underneath a blanket? "Uh, right...How long was I out?"

"A good hour."

"That's..."

"Longer than last time?"

"Yeah...that." Danny snuggles deeper into the blanket, loving the warmth and softness.

"You can get some sleep. I'll wake you up thirty minutes before your curfew."

Danny smiles. "Thanks," he yawns, "I kind of need it." He turns over onto his side and enjoys the Warden's company.

* * *

Danny leans over to pull on his last boot, and then goes to stand feeling like a billion bucks. He stretches his arms over his head and gives a loud yawn.

"Refrain from using your wail inside my prison." Walker warns Danny from his desk, going through the day's reports. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Danny bashfully rubs his head.

Walker just hums, going back to his paperwork.

Danny looks to the Warden, not sure what to say but felt the need to say something. He knows "good-bye" and "thank you" wouldn't cut it, that would feel too close to saying 'thanks for the one night stand'. But at the same time he wasn't too sure what their relationship was in the first place. I mean, this all started when Danny mistakenly confronted the warden about his problems and more personal issues.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?" Danny was caught off guard.

"Don't worry about what's going on between us." He looks up from his papers, "Just know I'll always be here." He smirks at the teen.

Danny stares at the ghost in awe. This ghost, this person, this man, had done so much for him...

Why can't he do the same? 

"Same here."

The warden blinks in surprise...

"If you need anything, I'll be there to back you up!" Danny smiles. "And Walker...thanks."

Walker tilts his head down.

Danny barely catches the proud grin on his face. 

"Get out of here kid, before we both say anything we'll regret." 

"Right." Danny makes his way through the office door. "Talk to you later!" He shuts the door.

And just like that, they go back to their usual routine. Walker there in the ghost zone maintaining order, and Phantom in the human world sending ghosts back home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Danny bursts back through the door and shouts, "LETS' GO OUT!"

Walker stares...

"L-Like a date kind of thing... yeah know to make _us_ official?" Danny nervously continues.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"I get to pick where, though."

"Okay, sure...Um, how this weekend at six? We'll meet at Vlad's?"

"Plasmius?"

"I told him out of confidence."

"Ugh."

"Well..?"

"Six at Plasmius' portal. Saturday. **Don't. Be. Late.** "

Danny solutes, "Yes warden, sir! 'kay bye!" Phantom dashes out the office, just about slamming the door.

After a moment of silence Walker laughs a bit to himself.

And just like that...

Walker has a date with Danny Phantom.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the picture:  
> https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/1476758
> 
> Be warned, it's one of those "unprotected" sites.


End file.
